dsmwikiaorg-20200215-history
Amphetamine Intoxication
DSM-III In DSM-III, this disorder is called Amphetamine or Similarly Acting Sympathomimetic Intoxication For more information, see Intoxication Diagnostic Criteria A'''. Recent use of amphetamine or similarly acting sympathomimetic. '''B. Within one hour of use, at least two of the following psychological symptoms: # psychomotor agitation # elation # grandiosity # loquacity # hypervigilance C'''. Within one hour of use, at least two of the following physical symptoms: # tachycardia # pupillary dilation # elevated blood pressure # perspiration or chills # nausea or vomiting '''D. Maladaptive behavioral effects, e.g., fighting, impaired judgment, interference with social or occupational functioning. E'. Not due to any other physical or mental disorder. DSM-IV ''For more information, see Substance Intoxication The essential feature of Amphetamine Intoxication is the presence of clinically significant maladaptive behavioral or psychological changes that develop during, or shortly after, use of amphetamine or a related substance (Criteria A and B). Amphetamine Intoxication generally begins with a "high" feelings, followed by the development of symptoms such as euphoria with enhanced vigor, gregariousness, hyperactivity, restlessness, hypervigilance, interpersonal sensitivity, talkativeness, anxiety, tension, alertness, grandiosity, stereotypical and repetitive behavior, anger, fighting, and impaired judgement. In the case of chronic intoxication, there may be affective blunting with fatigue or sadness and social withdrawal. These behavioral and psychological changes are accompanied by two or more of the following signs and symptoms: tachycardia or bradycardia; pupillary dilation; elevated or lowered blood pressure; perspiration or chills; nausea or vomiting; evidence of weight loss; psychomotor agitation or retardation; muscular weakness, respiratory depression, chest pain, or cardiac arrhythmias; and confusion, seizures, dyskinesias, dystonias, or coma (Criterion C). Amphetamine Intoxication, either acute or chronic, is often associated with impaired social or occupational functioning. The symptoms must not be due to a general medical condition and are not better accounted for by another mental disorder (Criterion D). The magnitude and manifestations of the behavioral and physiological changes depend on the dose used and individiual characteristics of the person using the substance (e.g., tolerance, rate of absorption, chronicity of use). The changes associated with intoxication begin no longer than 1 hour after substance use and sometimes within seconds, depending on the specific drug and method of delivery. '''Diagnostic Criteria A'''. Recent use of amphetamine or a related substance (e.g., methylphenidate). '''B. Clinically significant maladaptive behavioral or psychological changes (e.g., euphoria or affective blunting; changes in sociability; hypervigilance; interpersonal sensitivity; anxiety, tension, or anger; stereotyped behaviors; impaired judgement; or impaired social or occupational functioning) that developed during, or shortly after, use of amphetamine or a related substance. C'''. Two (or more) of the following, developing during, or shortly after, use of amphetamine or a related substance: # tachycardia or bradycardia # pupillary dilation # elevated or lowered blood pressure # perspiration or chills # nausea or vomiting # evidence of weight loss # psychomotor agitation or retardation # muscular weakness, respiratory depression, chest pain, or cardiac arrhythmias # confusion, seizures, dyskinesias, dystonias, or coma '''D. The symptoms are not due to a general medical condition and are not better accounted for by another mental disorder. Specify if: * With Perceptual Disturbances Specifier The following specifier may be applied to a diagnosis of Amphetamine Intoxication: With Perceptual Disturbances This specifier may be noted when hallucinations with intact reality testing or auditory, visual, or tactile illusions occur in the absence of a delirium. Intact reality testing means that the person knows that the hallucinations are induced by the substance and do not represent external reality. When hallucinations occur in the absence of intact reality testing, a diagnosis of Substance-Induced Psychotic Disorder, With Hallucinations, should be considered. DSM-5 See Stimulant Intoxication